


Last Night On Earth

by Picturemedrowning



Category: Professional Wrestling, WWE
Genre: Angst, Depressing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-08
Updated: 2014-01-08
Packaged: 2018-01-07 22:58:27
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1125393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Picturemedrowning/pseuds/Picturemedrowning
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He could never really describe the heat. Not in a way that anyone would understand. They’d nod and blink and stare at him like they knew but all he saw in their faces was thank god it wasn’t me, thank god it wasn’t me.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Last Night On Earth

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sorry for this, I'm feeling very emotional right now.. hopefully moving on to happier, smuttier things soon!

Randy rolled the window down and laughed into the air that rushed at his face, cold and fresh, weaved his hand through the breeze, let it dip and rise. John shifted in the seat next to him, flexed his fingers on the wheel and Randy watched. Watched how the car became just another part of his body, all smooth lines and tight curves that made your stomach hitch and made you stare a little too long.

_They asked what he remembered, how he did it, how he got away and he always said the same thing. I don’t know, it all happened so fast I-_

Going 90 in the Dodge and John was flying high. No one on the road but them. The night was still and quiet and the engine roared into it like a beast, a streak of red in the dark, running, hunting, living and breathing. John’s mouth is hooked in a smile, one he’s trying to hide that makes it turn down on one side and up on the other. Randy looks back into the dark and thinks about what it’d be like to kiss that mouth, feel that smile under him, hear the soft laugh at the back of John’s throat, surprised and relieved and _finally_ , everything he’d imagined.

_The day after was a blur of hushed voices and darkness and foreign smells._

The smell of pine drifted into the car, fresh and sweet and tasting of summer. The trees stood sentinel on both sides, huge and steady in the glare thrown by the headlights. Randy shut his eyes and let himself drift, felt the tug in his gut as John urged the car on, eased his foot down, swept deftly through the forest like he’d done it a thousand times, tyres humming on the asphalt.

_Waking up was the worst. Sharp pain like an electric shock. Then the dull, aching realisation that it wasn’t all a dream._

‘Hey, Randal.’

‘Are you serious.’

‘Alright, alright. _Randy_.’ John laughed and shook his head, glancing across and back at the road. He cleared his throat. ‘I’m sorry I just love it.’

Randy’s stomach flipped somewhere near his ribs and he blinked blankly.

‘You what?’

‘Your name, I love it. Still funny to me. Constant source of hilarity. I’ve said it before and I’ll say it again, that shit don’t suit you at all.’

Randy swallowed and forced a smile, let his hand drop and rest on the side of the car, fingers cold in the rushing air. ‘Glad I’m so entertaining.’ They were pushing a hundred, white lines in the middle of the road arcing and swooping like they were alive.

‘So, okay, Randy. I have a question.’

‘Fire away Cap.’

‘This was your last night on earth, what’d you do?’

John spoke like he was in a comic book. Or an action movie. Always did. Something about his voice and that jawline and those eyes, he didn’t seem real. Too good to be true. Randy tapped his fingers against the door, slick red paintwork and chrome. Something about John had him wanting to pry his chest open and spill his insides onto his lap and it made his heart flutter like a panicked bird.

He’d never been able to refuse John. Never been able to say no.

_Except he’d said it a lot in those few days. Over and over in his head and into the wetness of his pillow and into the palms of his hands when his mind made him replay it all in slow, excruciating detail._

He took a deep breath and released it to the breeze like a message in a bottle. SOS, I’m going down. Send help.

‘If this was my last night on earth, I’d spend it just like this. And I’d tell you that I’ve loved you as long as I can remember.’

John looked over at him, a full three seconds. Blue eyes and a smile slowly fading. His hand turned the wheel, maybe just a few inches.

John still looking at him and the soft glow of oncoming headlights. 

A screaming crash and they were thrown forward, Randy’s head against the windshield, grinding, crunching metal and shattering glass-

Silence. Then, hissing, dripping, popping. Like the sound of frying. Randy blinked blood out of his eyes and stared around in the dark, throat working and burning and sore. Bright orange light bloomed ahead and John is there, slumped in his seat, blood spilling steadily from his mouth.

_The thing they don’t tell you when you’ve been asleep is that the world goes on. But for you it freezes. It jumps back and forward, back and forward between the present moment and the last thing you remember like there’s nothing in between. You think you’ve been awake the entire time._

‘J-John, John l-look at me-’

Blood poured like a tap had been left running. Thick and warm and just _everywhere_. Randy struggled in his seatbelt, found it jammed and watched fire whirl and bloom under the twisted hood. Everything was red.

‘John, please.’

John stirred, lifted his head and looked at Randy. Tried to speak and nothing came out but wet, thick sounds. Something cracked under the hood, a high whistling and heat started to grow under the dashboard. The smell of plastic and paint burning, thick black smoke billowing and swelling and weighing them down.

Randy rips his seatbelt off at the lock, breaks the plastic clean in two. Covers his mouth and leans across to John, one handed, pulling at him, trying to not breathe but feeling sobs wrench at his chest-

‘John please, I love you- we have to get out-’

He got his fingers on the release for John’s belt and pushed, pushed and pushed until he couldn’t see – found John’s hand in the chaos, the heat and the fumes and the blood and gripped it, gripped it tight and didn’t let go.

‘John! John? I love you so much, please don’t leave, please not now-’

 

_‘I’m here.’_


End file.
